


The Naming of a Time Baby

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor and Rose try out names....
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: The Kinder Year [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The Naming of a Time Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A minimalist style for me.

"

"Pamela?"  


"Ah...no. Ginger?"  


"No Gilligan's Island in this house, Doctor." 

"O.k. Rita Mae? Love her cat mysteries."  


"Dunno, not bad."

"Did I tell you about the cat pin I wore during my 6th regeneration....rest of the outfit was rubbish, though."

"Yeah, ya did. Your...technicolor stage, right?" Rose gave her husband a tongue-touched grin. Two point three seconds later he swooped in for a loving kiss.

Several minutes of passionate snogging and sighing later....

"How are Penelope?" The Doctor asked, his voice husky from the kissing. They both looked down at the large baby bump which was as still as a mountain.  


"Jackie? Giggle.  


"Oh No! No, no, no and no. How about Reinette?"  


Slap!  


"Ow! Kidding Rose, really."  


"Yeah, right."  


Silence for 55.4 seconds....  


"Haley?" Sounds of book pages being flipped.  


"Elizabeth?"  


"Sarah, or Josephine? Good names, those."  


"Louise, Kristina, Cristy?"  


Silence.  


"Well, our girl is a fussy one,"the Doctor sighed. He frowned and looked at Rose and she looked back at him with a weary expression on her face. The Baby Book of Names was not impressing their unborn daughter. She had yet to indicate any kind of approval on her part.  


"Whats that show on the telly you like? With the Scottish DI who, supposedly, looks like me?" The Doctor had a note of disdain in his voice at the latter.  


"Ya know very well the name of tha' series and 'e does look like ya!"  


"Piffle! Flat hair, scruffy face, really dull suit and a total grump! No class...not even a bit foxy like me." Sniff.  


"'Kay, where are ya goin' w' this?" Pure Rose annoyance.  


"What would that Pale Shadow of Me (tone of disgust) call a little girl? A wee bonny lass?"  


"Yeah, 'e never did say that. Oh! Doctor, she jus' twitched."  


"Really?" The Doctor leaned over to kiss her swollen belly with excitement. "Bonnie?" he whispered as he gently laid his hand over the womb. They both felt the twitch; the Doctor sat up with a happy expression on his face.  


"Our clever little Time Lady has spoken...erm...poked. Bonnie......Bonnnnnnnie ." The Doctor rolled the name, liking the sound of it.  


Rose felt their daughter wiggling about and exactly 6.3 seconds later a there was a tiny whisper in their bond.  


"Bonnie Mae!" they exclaimed simultaneously. 

Relief washed through their bond and the Doctor threw the book over his shoulder with a happy giggle.

Fini

**Author's Note:**

> I think my brain is starting to shut down when it comes to writing but I did want to get her name out there.


End file.
